


Attached

by Cosmic_Myths



Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Care, Teslen Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: Helen finds a new abnormal which seems particularly attached to Nikola.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Teslen Appreciation Week Day 2 - Teslen + Abnormals: Care
> 
> I missed day 1, sadly, but I figured I could at least do the rest of the prompts.
> 
> Just a short little piece with a touch of Teslen.

Helen stares down at the abnormal with curiosity. She hasn’t seen one like this before and she briefly wonders if it’s a species from Hollow Earth or just a new species. From the time she’s spent with the abnormal, it’s completely docile. Numerous people have joined her in observing the abnormal and it’s shown no signs of aggression. 

Helen takes a quick note of its lack of aggression and then decides to sketch the abnormal. It’s a little known fact that Helen Magnus can draw, but she’s always enjoyed sketching the abnormals she cares for. 

Looking up, she tries to take in all of the details. The abnormal is fluffy, much like a puffball, and the fur seems to contain electric charges. The charges aren’t strong enough to cause any real harm to someone, it just causes a slight tingling feeling. Perhaps it’s a defense mechanism, though not very effective. 

The door to the enclosure opens, and Helen turns. Nikola walks in looking as if he’s been struck by lightning which, considering the weather outside, isn’t unlikely. His hair is standing up even more than usual and he appears to actually be smoking. 

He notices her staring and smirks. 

“Like what you—” Nikola begins but is cut off as the abnormal launches itself at him.

Helen’s eyes widen in alarm as Nikola staggers back. Luckily, nothing bad seems to happen. All the creature does is attach itself to Nikola’s chest. There’s a look of shock and then disgust on his face. He turns to Helen, his face now morphing into one of panic.

“Helen, how many germs are on this thing?”

Helen laughs at the helplessness in his voice. She watches, amused, as he tries to pry the thing off him. Despite his vampiric strength, the abnormal doesn’t budge. Helen quickly makes a note of that, wondering if it had to do with strength or something else. 

“Helen. I am in danger here and you’re taking notes?” Nikola’s voice is full of disbelief. 

“You’ll live, Nikola,” Helen replies. 

She walks over to him and attempts to pry the abnormal—I should really come up with a name—off Nikola. Up close, she sees striking similarities between the two. Both seem to have had a recent encounter with electricity. Perhaps that’s why the abnormal was drawn to Nikola. Either way, Helen has to admit it looks cute, even if she won’t ever admit it to someone else. 

“Hey Doc, I—” 

Helen and Nikola simultaneously turn to look at Henry who’s now standing in the doorway. His sentence trails off as he stares at Nikola. More specifically, as he stares at the cuddly abnormal on Nikola. A grin breaks out on his face and Nikola seems to know exactly what this means. 

“Not a word. Not. A. Word,” Nikola says threateningly. 

Henry mimes the gesture of sealing his lips and throwing the key away, but from the look on his face, this is far from the end of it. 

Helen clears her throat causing Henry to look her way and remember what he came here for. He walks over to her and hands her some files. 

“The blood work on the abnormal. I can also transfer the files to your computer digitally if you’d like,” Henry explains. 

Helen nods and says a small ‘thank you’. Henry takes that as his cue to leave and instantly runs out the door, most likely to tell Kate and Will about Nikola’s predicament. Helen smiles at the thought, though Nikola seems less than amused. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t tried to kill it yet,” Helen admits.

Nikola frowns at her admission. Sure, it was annoying him, but he saw that Helen was at the very least interested in it. He’s knows she doesn’t want it dead and he’d hate to see Helen upset. Does she really think so little of me? 

“I wouldn’t dare! I promise to take care of this… whatever it is… until you find a way to get it off!” Nikola exclaims with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Helen whispers. 

She walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He sputters in response but she just smiles and winks. 

“Make sure it doesn’t get hurt and I might reward you.” Helen finishes the sentence seductively. 

Then, she disapears from the room, most likely to brain storm ideas of getting the abnormal off him. 

“Well,” Nikola says mostly to himself. “That’s what I call motivation.” 

He turns and looks down at the puffball—seriously where are it’s eyes?—suspicoiusly. 

“You better not ruin this for me.”


End file.
